Curiosity
by Lenore's Tears
Summary: Ten cuidado en donde buscas, nunca se sabe lo que puedas encontrar. [Azules/Blue]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta caricatura no me pertenecen, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

.

.

.

* * *

La ciudad de Saltadilla. La metrópolis de paz, sueños y esperanzas. Donde los pájaros cantan, los ciudadanos trabajan, los perros hablan, los monstruos atacan, un mono quiere destruirla en todo momento y tres heroínas deteniendo el alboroto que los ya mencionados causan. Además de un sinfín de villanos que no se tienen en cuenta y un presupuesto milagroso que siempre está ahí para reparar los daños lo antes posible, en la gran mayoría de salidas y puestas del sol, las personas y las superpoderosas se encuentran con calamidades de este tipo. En realidad, eran contados los días en los reinaba la paz, sin embargo, los oriundos siempre hablan con adjetivos agraciados sobre su localidad.

Hoy por ejemplo, es una de esas fechas.

El clima es perfecto para una salida al parque, a la piscina o cualquier otra actividad que implique salir de los hogares y disfrutar de la belleza que la naturaleza ofrece. Al ser sábado, muchas familias, parejas o grupo de amigas se encuentran gozando de los alrededores. Por el contrario, el idilio principal de esta historia, está en una de las tantas cafeterías degustando un café y regocijándose de sus compañías, claro, si descartamos el nerviosismo de uno y la intriga del otro.

La chica en cuestión hace lo posible por no mirar directamente los luceros de su acompañante pues sabe lo que se viene en cuanto lo haga. Desde el momento en que se reunieron, ha hecho todo lo posible por desviar el propósito inicial de su salida, ya sea cambiando de tema, distrayéndolo con sus gustos o besándolo apasionadamente. Incluso se puso a hablar con el perro parlanchín en el momento que le preguntó sobre eso. No obstante, discierne que él la trajo a ese establecimiento muy poco concurrido con el fin de dejar claro las cosas y no dar más rodeos. Se muerde los labios, juega con sus manos, se toca el cabello, mira a todos lados evitando el tema. Mas siente un agarre suave en su mano hace que enfoque sus pupilas, por fin, en su pareja. No hay escapatoria, es la hora de hablar.

—¿Y bien? —Comienza.

—Bien… ¿Qué? —Es lo que ella se limita a responder.

No pasa desapercibido el gesto que hace su chico cansado de la situación. Tuerce los ojos y suspira pesadamente inmiscuyendo el enojo por el absurdo teatro que hace su novia.

—Deja de ahogarte en un jodido vaso de agua y explícamelo.

—¿Explicar qué?—Prolifera ella de nuevo regalándole una de sus miradas más inocentes.

—Maldita sea—Dice estoico tratando de controlar su enojo que en realidad no es enojo sino desosiego por lo que pueda argumentarle.

—Tú maldito—alega enojada.

—¡¿Y quién dijo que tú eras la maldita?!—Replica ya alterándose un poco

—Yo no, ¿pero que tienes contra la sea?

—¿Y según tú, qué carajos es una sea?

—Servicio de Extensión Agraría… ¿Cuál es tu problema con la Extensión Agraría?

Aquí es el instante en que el joven sin evitarlo se da una palmada en la frente por la incoherente conversación que están teniendo y el fastidio que le causa.

—Eso no viene al punto, Bubbles.

—Pues no maldigas—Contesta fingiendo dolor mientras sus cuencas se humedecen y lo mira.

Boomer no puede evitar observarla fijamente entretanto calma los instintos de insultar a la loca que escogió como chica. Respira de nuevo y pasa las manos por su rostro a punto de rendirse. Tal vez no necesita una explicación después de todo. Lo único que le dice es:

—Con tu papel de víctima podría hacer una gran colección de figuras de Origami.

Bubbles hace un puchero ante esa respuesta, pero luego sonríe como si nada hubiera pasado para tomar la mano de su novio que descansa en la mesa y besar sus nudillos. A causa de esta acción, por la mente del rubio pasan muchas ideas sobre el comportamiento de su contraparte llegando a la misma resolución; no importa cuán extraña sea, él la quiere así.

—Está bien, está bien. Estoy nerviosa, es todo.

—¿Y crees que yo no?

—No es nada del otro mundo, sin embargo…

—Bubbles desde que vi eso no he podido dormir ni estar cerca de mis hermanos sin evitar imaginármelos en situaciones extrañas—Interrumpe el ojiazul perturbado por los dibujos que encontró hace unos días entre las cosas de la rubia.

Ésta solo vuelve a subir las comisuras de sus labios nerviosa. Contarle su secreto ya no importa, no cuando él vio sus dibujos. Bueno, ni tan secreto. Ahora lo estresante es explicarle el porqué de éste. Aunque, ahora que lo recuerda, ella esconde su arte en los cajones donde guarda su ropa interior.

—Un momento…—Entre cierra su vista exaltada imaginando el cómo los descubrió— ¿Qué hacías revisando mis pantis?

Boomer le devuelve la misma sonrisa que hace un santiamén ella hizo. Al entender la mueca de su par, Bubbles suelta sus manos y le pega un puñetazo en el hombro.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—Perdona, perdona… es que tus interiores de ositos los vi adorables.

—¡Boomer!—repite el acto con más fuerza.

Dejemos de lado que algunos consumidores miraban extrañados el espectáculo que están haciendo estos dos a su alrededor.

—Lo siento. Ya. Al final ni pude tomarlos—Alega con pena.

—Si querías unos pantis debiste pedirlos y no tratar de robarlos—le dice Bubbles dando a entender que su molestia no era por los pantis sino por el acto ilegal.

Queda desconcertado un poco por la actitud de ella, pero luego recuerda todo y no puede evitar ponerse serio otra vez al percatarse que Bubbles le sigue desviando el tema.

—Deja de hacerlo.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Bubbles…

—Bien, bien. Te daré los pantis.

—¡Bubbles! —Sube la voz.

—¡Ay, no tiene nada de malo que me guste dibujar a tus hermanos follando! —Le asegura de igual forma—¡No seas homofóbico!—Finaliza Bubbles ya hartándose de la insistencia.

Él no tiene ni idea de cómo rebatir la abrupta confesión de la rubia ya que no pensó que ella en realidad lo admitiera así sin más y diciéndole de paso intolerante. Ve que la cara de chica hace muecas y después voltea a otro lado para no verle más porque siente como si su novio la estuviera juzgando en silencio.

Para Boomer la situación es un tanto confusa y aunque no estima sus raros gustos, no puede ignorar deliberadamente el dibujo que descubrió hace unas cuantas lunas. Lo anterior no quiere decir que esto sea nuevo. De hecho él sí notaba que Bubbles se ponía extraña cuando Butch o Brick estaban cerca de ella. Al principio pensó que le gustaban o algo por estilo, sin embargo descartó la idea pues le dijo que lo quería a él, por primera vez con toda sinceridad. Después pensó que se trataba de miedo, no obstante, su expresión era diferente a eso. Nunca imagino que en su mente le divirtiera la idea de emparejarlos. Cuando Boomer encontró en medio de su fechoría la ilustración a lápiz que había hecho de sus consanguíneos, lo único que hizo fue salir de esa casa sin despedirse dejando a Bubbles totalmente desconcertada.

—Boomer, por favor di algo—Suplica ante el silencio de él.

Él no notó que se quedó viendo a la nada en cuanto ella le respondió eso. Se dejó guiar por todos sus pensamientos contradictorios y sacó la conclusión de que en realidad no le importaba mientras la hiciera feliz y no decidiera secuestrarlos para obligarlos a tener relaciones entre ellos. Porque el chico advierte que Bubbles es un aficionada extremista. No miente al recordar que lo obligó a ir hasta Asía por unos mangas edición de lujo que anhelaba hace mucho o cuando presionó a su amiga Robina-como se llame- a declarársele a un idiota.

—Yo los he visto desnudos—le dice fingiendo estar asustado para relajar el ambiente y causa una escandalosa risa en ella.

Se acerca, toma su rostro y la besa siendo correspondido. Le da otro beso esquimal y se separa para informarle:

—Espero que no seas obvia y que Brick y Butch no se enteren.

Su enamorada le saca la lengua en contestación para luego cuestionar:

—Boomer, yo no encontré el dibujo—comenta la muchacha maquinando el paradero de su desaparecido boceto—¿Tú lo tomaste?

—La verdad quedé tan contrariado que sí lo hice. Apenas noté que lo traía conmigo, lo dejé olvidado en algún lugar de la casa—Concluye el bermejo con angustia del posible paradero.

—¡¿Por qué lo extraviaste?!—zarandea sus manos dramáticamente—¡Me costó mucho hacerlo!—Hace una mueca fastidiada.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso?—dice ya no queriendo indagar más en el asunto.

—Oh, ahora no quieres hablar cuando al principio insistías—replica molesta.

En ese momento, el móvil del menor de los Rowdys comienza a sonar interrumpiendo el silencio que se presentó en los dos mientras sus miradas se retan por otra estúpida discusión. No quitan sus retinas del contrario, Boomer contesta la llamada sin verificar de quién se trata recibiendo de inmediato una retahíla de insultos por parte del emisor. Aleja el móvil de su oído y mira el número perteneciente al hablante, mas no comprende el porqué. Acerca otra vez el aparato y es ahí cuando entiende de qué se trata. Su rostro palidece y mira con preocupación a la femina que cambia su expresión al ver la de su contraparte. Cuelga rápidamente ignorando todo y con su visión clavada en Bubbles le dice:

—Era Brick…—Da una pausa tragando saliva—quiere una explicación.

La chica de cabello dorado entiende inmediatamente la implícita advertencia que le expresa su novio.

—¿Dónde lo dejaste, Boomer?—Interpela alarmada.

—Parece que en la sala—Objeta el blondo sabiendo que hoy no llegará a casa.

Bubbles intuye que su novio se quedará esa noche con ella si quiere evitar, al menos por ese día, que sus parientes lo manden al más allá. Aunque en el fondo sabe que se lo merece por husmear lo que no debe.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Buen día o noche para cualquiera que se tome el tiempo de leer este One-shot.

La idea de esto vino después de una larga videollamada con una amiga. Recuerdo que aquella noche estuvimos imaginando varios escenarios con los protagonistas de la serie y uno de esos fue la inspiración para esta narración. Que les digo, en la madrugada surgen puras estupideces. Lo gracioso es que principalmente iba a ser un drabble pero las palabras me ganaron, así que este fue el resultado.

Miles de tenkius a quienes hayan llegado hasta esta parte.

Se despide, Lenore.

Bye, Bye!


End file.
